A Place to Belong
by BrownEyedRebel
Summary: Somewhere between the time of ancient magic and those who had the knowledge of everything and nothing and the time of the present where you only perform current spells and charms and know only from books and is taught to you, a rare type of magic was developed through the ages. This magic was given to a child, a child who lost everything and was left with nothing. Her name is Tess.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter or J.K. Rowling's head

A Place to Belong

Chapter 1:

An Orphanage in Annapolis, MD

Somewhere between the time of ancient magic and those who had the knowledge of everything and nothing and the time of the present where you only perform current spells and charms and know only from books and is taught to you a rare type of magic was developed through the ages. This magic was given to a child, a child who lost everything and was left with nothing. Her name is Tess. She is an orphan, there are no records of her parents ever existing, and she is an outcast to everyone around her. She has a very hard life. Tess is a short for a 13 year old only standing at 4 foot 11 inches. She has a temper and is very sassy. She is a rebel and she's the one who was given the rarest magic that ever existed.

"This can't happen anymore! It won't happen anymore! I'm leaving this place, I can't stay here anymore." You see Tess wasn't a normal 13 year old orphan, she was magic. And she knew it too.

Tess is smart she knows anything and everything. She has a special kind of magic, a very rare kind. When she wants to know something, she simply asks herself and the answer is given to her. The magic she has is connected and bonded to her brain and soul and heart. With the swish of her hand across a book she knows all the information within it, with the move of her hand across the sky and she has all the information she needs. The type of magic when she moves her hand across the sky is basically like using a laptop, expanding a screen to tapping on a word to get the definition of more information. If she doesn't know where she is she can see the maze of hallways secret passages, and she can see people coming and exactly where they are anywhere in the world. As well as the fact that she can perform and spell of charm and doesn't need a wand. It is really extraordinary magic.

"I'm getting out of here right now", and so she did.

_ What I don't understand is why I can't be in a place where I belong I am always being yelled at or bullied, sometimes I just hate magic, sometimes I can't stand the way I'm an outcast. Wait. Where am I going? I have nowhere to go, anywhere I go I won't be accepted. Especially if I lose my temper. If I lose my temper who knows whats going to happen, things don't just spontaneously burst into flames. People's hair and skin doesn't just change colors. Urgggg why can't I control my temper! It's the one thing I can't control! Why am I yelling at myself in my head? It's official I. Am. Going. Nuts!_

"What's that noise?" she whispered to herself. They were footsteps. _What the...? _ Tess turned around, saw a dark figure pull something out of his sleeve. Tess recognized it as a wand and sent a stunner towards the figure, who instantly blocked it, and suddenly the world went dark.

At Hogwarts:

"Severus, my boy! Welcome back to another good year!" Albus exclaimed. During the war Dumbledore made a surprise appearance to help out during the battle, it was a sure fire win for the side of light from then on! "Albus, why are you always so excited for the beginning of the year. All it means is that more annoying little children will be running about the grounds wreaking havoc.", Snape said with a sneer. Albus' eyes twinkled and then said, "Speaking of little children, when are you and Hermione going to expand your family?".

Three years after the war, and two years after Hermione graduated she had ran into Severus at a small coffee shop in Muggle London, the two started talking and just a short year later they were happily married. Now Severus is the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Hermione took up the post of Potions professor.

Hermione came up behind Severus and began to speak to Albus, "Well Albus, over the summer Severus and I found out that I am unable to have children due to the extent of the Cruciates Curse I was put under during the war by Bellatrix LeStrange."

"Well I am very sorry to hear about that."

Hermione spoke, "That is alright Albus, we would really love a child but we really don't mind all that much that we can't have one."

"Anyway, I have an important job for you Severus."

"Albus haven't I already done enough for you?" Snape sneered.

"Severus I really need you to do this!"

"Fine! What do you need?"

"There is a little girl named Tess who has an amazing and rare sort of magic and we have no way of contacting her, you see there is no record of her parents and she was raised from birth at an orphanage in Annapolis, Maryland."

Hermione gasped, "Thats horrible a witch raised in an all muggle orphanage she must be so disconnected to the other children I know I was before I came here. I was so happy to turn 11, I don't think I would have been able to survive going to school again the next year with out being able to control my magic."

"Ah yes, but you see Tess is 13 years of age and with her type of magic she was able to teach herself how to use her magic and control herself except when she loses her temper. Here," Dumbledore handed Severus and Hermione both a book "these books contain all the information on the young rebel."

They both looked confused and Severus said, "A rebel, Albus?"

"I have been looking at her through my pensive and she can be quite the Slytherin." He chuckled to himself at the thought.

"May I have a look at what she looks like so have have some idea what face I am looking for?"

"Yes, yes come right over here and you both may look in my pensive."

They looked at her wandering the streets of Maryland, set off to their quarters in the dungeons, and later that night after dinner Severus set off through portkey to Annapolis, Maryland. When he arrived he didn't expect that he would have to stun the girl. He also found out that this girl was a very powerful child. Many questions were flying through his head, _What is she going to do when she wakes up in the morning? She hit that wall pretty hard, will she be in pain? What is Albus going to do when I show up with an unconscious girl? What will Hermione think? I have to warn Poppy and all the other members of the staff to tell them how powerful she is, and to be careful when she wakes up. Yes, I must tell them. Just in case._


	2. Chapter 2: Harsh Actions

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter

Chapter 2:

Tess woke up the next morning but didn't open her eyes because she heard voices around her that she didn't recognize. While listening to the voices she tapped into her voice cataloger and found out who the voices belonged to:

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Severus Snape_

_Hermione Snape nee Granger_

_Poppy Pomfrey_

_ Ok, I know who they are I read about them while reading about Magic in Hogwarts: A History Past and Present (the self-updating version). Now, where am I? I think I am on a bed...Yep definitely a bed, but where? Like usual the answer just popped in her head _**Hogwarts. **_YES! I am finally somewhere I will be accepted and where I will be understood for who I am!_

Tess saw the image if where everyone was standing. They had their backs to her. _Good._ She turned herself invisible and walked in the middle of their little social circle. _Suckers. I'm gonna scare the heck out of them! _ So, with the swish of her hand she turned visible again, and as expected all of the people present drew their wand and fired stunning spells. _Good thing I put up that shield before._ Tess looked around at everyone and then burst out in laughter, until she came face to face with Severus Snape.

"You!" Tess said through her teeth while glaring at him. "You're the one that stunned me for no good reason! Listen carefully, buddy! I. Am. Not. Someone. To. Mess. With." The room began to stir and gusts of wind began to move, spinning around Tess like a tornado. She had her fists clenched and her eyes were glaring daggers into Snape. The room was getting darker like it would with a storm. There were sparks coming from her, and dark clouds were forming above. Her magic was so strong that the magic coming off of her was forming lightning in the clouds.

Snape carefully stepped forward and grabbed her wrist and yanked her off to the side, "Listen carefully little girl, you will not speak to me like that. I sent a stunner to defend myself after you attacked me. You will show me respect. Is. That. Clear?"

"Crystal." And with that she yanked her wrist out of Snape's hand and ran from the room.

"Severus," Hermione started "What did you say?"

"I merely told her about respect"

"Yes but did you have to be so rough? She seemed upset when she ran out of here. Speaking of which we are going to go find her." She turned to the group, "If you will excuse us, me and Severus are going to find the little one." With that they exited the hospital wing in search of Tess.

Somewhere in the Castle:

Tess was speaking to herself, "Everywhere I go, everywhere I go I am treated like I am some little girl who doesn't know anything and just wreaks havoc everywhere she goes." The Snapes came up the steps to find here in the Owlery talking to herself, petting the owls. Severus was about to say something but Hermione stopped him before he could. "I will never be accepted. Even now that I am somewhere they train you to use magic I am not accepted as who I am, I am treated like a stupid little girl, an outcast."

"Severus go apologize to the little one."

Severus went to talk to girl that is now sitting in the corner.

"Listen little one,"

"Little one?"

"It's a nickname my wife has taken to calling you, like it?"

"It's catchy."

"Good, now listen I am sorry for being so harsh with you today, it's just in my nature."

"That's ok I'm used to it, see back at the orphanage I was an outcast I got treated harshly frequently. It's nothing new."

"None of that matter my behavior was uncalled for and I am sorry."

"You know, you are the first person to ever be nice to me after I lost my temper. Let alone apologize."

"It is my pleasure. Now come on little one we need to have a talk with the Headmaster."

"Ok but first, introduce me to your wife."

"Tess this is my wife Hermione Snape brightest witch of her age, but I believe that she will be replaced soon."

Tess smiled, "Nice to meet you Hermione! I've read a lot of you."

"It is nice to formally meet you too Tess, I've read a lot of your magic."

"Want me to demonstrate?" Tess smirked put a hand on both Hermione and Severus's shoulders and the 'popped' into the Headmaster's office. They were quite stunned because they both know apparation is restricted and impossible within the walls of Hogwarts.

"How did you do that?" They said at the same time.

"Magic." Tess said simply with a shrug. They made their way up to the Headmaster's office using the winding staircase and soon entered the office and came face to face with the whole of the teaching staff of Hogwarts.


End file.
